She Had To Be Taught
by Narutards Do It Better
Summary: Ino shows up on Sasukes doorstep and he's disgusted at her less than modest apperance. He decides she needs to be taught a lesson. BIG WARNINGS: Lemon, Violence, Rape, Language and Abuse. Do not read it if you can't handle it! I'm warning you... seriously


Ok well this is my second story and I'm trying to make it so much darker than my last.  
I HATE and DESPISE SasuIno but I think the couple is perfect for a story like this.  
I've always liked Sauske in this kind of way, kind of demented and warped by his past.  
As for Ino, pfft, who cares about her? It's just a short one-shot.  
WARNINGS: Lemon, Abuse, Language, Violence, Rape.  
Look, just don't read it if your not into this ok? Because I will not tolerate people slamming my work because it offends them.  
It's your own fault for reading it jerks!  
You've been warned. 

GETITINTOYA!

* * *

Look at her! She's disgusting. Standing there on my doorstep all sexed up like some cheap whore. But I suppose that's all she is anyway. She doesn't respect herself at all, she THINKS she does. Any girl with dignity wouldn't waltz up to a guy who doesn't even like her in THAT kind of outfit.

"Hey Sasuke!" Ino smiled that stupid grin, bating her eyelashes in some attempt at being sexy. I hate it when she does this.  
"I've bee looking for you all day, teehee. Where have you been you bad bad boy?"

"Ugh," I roll my eyes, "I've been training. Something you should probably be doing Ino."

"Haha come on Sasuke, have a break once in a while. You know what they say... all work and no play makes Sasuke really, really tense"  
She has the nerve to step past me through the door way, come behind and me a massage my shoulders. She moans softly in my ear hoping to arouse me, it just sickens me.  
"Sasuke... you▓re so muscular... your body's so hard... I hope it's not the only thing though...mmmmm"  
I've just about had it with these games. I'm about to lose my mind she's so annoying. She always does this! Comes over to my house, makes sexual hints and then leaves, thinking she's got me 'wanting more' when really she's got me leaned over a toilet bowl.  
Fine, if she wants it this way, she can have it! All I need is for her to say the word.  
"Sasssssuke..." She hisses, "I... want... you... to... TAKE ME"  
And there it is.

I turn around, grab her by her shoulders and slam her up against the nearest wall. It's so fast she doesn't even know what's happening yet! I crash my mouth into hers and don't even wait for an invitation to plunge my tongue down her throat.  
I can tell she's taken aback, thinking all her dreams have come at long last. Yeah, well, maybe she'll be singing a different tune later on.  
I relinquish her mouth and grab a kunai from my pocket; I slice open her clothing. She stands there half naked in her underwear, looking slightly alarmed at the prospect of this going further.  
My mouth dives at her chest as I suckle the white skin of her breasts. I unhook her bra and I hear her gasp in shock. I knew she didn't actually want this. Well, she's going to get it anyway!  
I'm sucking at her nipple, licking and flicking the nub with my tongue. She moans loudly. She's beginning to enjoy herself and that's something I DON'T WANT! She's not here to have a good time; she's here to suffer for being the stupid slut she is.

My mouth trails down her stomach to the border of her underwear. They're lacy and pink to match her now disregarded bra... how clichИ. I rip them off her body, tearing their seams straight down the sides. As I stare at her womanhood Ino finally speaks again.

"Sasuke... I-I don't want you to"  
"I don't care what you want Ino. I never have." I cut her off mid-sentence. I glance at her face and its pure and utter shock. Good. This isn't going to be an enjoyable experience for you sweetheart. I'd tell you to brace yourself but I want this to hurt.

I open her folds with my fingers and find her clit. I bite on it, hard. She screams and oh how good those screams sound. I release after a good 5-8 seconds of her pure agony.  
There are tears in her eyes as she looks at me. She chokes out words in between sobs.  
"Wh-why Sasuke? I... I said n-n-no! I want t-t-to go home"  
"Oh, it's not over yet Ino. Not by a long shot." I stand up and I smirk into her face. She's shaking with fear. I like fear in a woman.  
I grab her shoulders once more and throw onto the cold, wooden floorboards. I take of my shirt, pants and underwear, standing there in all my glory as she lay there in all her shame. I laugh to myself as I notice that even in her state of terror she can't help but look at the enormity of what's coming.  
"Huh, like what you see"  
"N-N-N-N-NO! PLEASE SASUKE YOU'LL HURT ME! I'VE NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE! I'M SCARED!"

"Oh what? You've never had sex before Ino? You're still a virgin! Well this changes everything!" I look at her with pity. She dresses like a slut but turns out she's just a cocktease. Flaunting it but not giving up the goodies.  
I see the look of relief in her eyes as she thinks she is spared. Wrong.  
"It changes because this means I'll have to be much, much rougher!"

I jump on top of her, pinning her arms behind her head. My legs either side of her, squeezing into her hips to stop her from squirming and trying to escape me. I don't fool around anymore.  
I jam my dick into her very core, as deep as I can go. I pump fast, not even waiting for her body to adjust. The cries were unbelievable. The screams so loud it was almost too high to even physically hear. It was like music to me.  
I feel the fluid run down my member, knowing that it wasn't her juices but an even sweeter liquid. The warm blood of a virgin being torn from her innocence. Although there was nothing innocent about Ino.  
I'm not going to 'claim' her by injecting my seed in her. She isn't worthy of it. What I have in store is much more degrading.  
Very few pumps later I'm reaching my climax. I'm not going for stamina as I want to dispose of her quickly. I pull out and burst all over her naked body. I drench her face, her breasts and her stomach. She's still crying, screaming at the tops of her lungs. No ones coming though. This is a ninja village, people are used to cries.  
I roll of her a lay next to her on the hard floor for a minute, just listening to her sobs.  
I turn to face her and whisper into her ear, "I had to teach you Ino, you had to learn. You wanna be a slut, then I'll treat you like a fucking slut you whore!"


End file.
